


Looking for Last Night

by chxrlieweaslxy



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Memory Loss, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrlieweaslxy/pseuds/chxrlieweaslxy
Summary: Draco parties with the Gryffindors, who party much harder than he expected. He wakes up the next day feeling dreadfully embarrassed, but unsure why. His mission? To find out if he spilled the beans on his own big secret.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, implied Blaise Zabini / Ginny Weasley
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027792
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Looking for Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> My very last submission for Drarropoly 2020.
> 
> Thank you to [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel) for your wonderful feedback!

Draco had always thought that Slytherins knew how to party best out of all the houses, however, his head was currently thumping in a way that it had decidedly never done before. He rolled over to his side, pulled his legs up to his chest and clutched a little tighter at his thick duvet, squeezing his eyes shut. He was _not_ ready to start the day.

When he awoke the second time it was to someone pulling open the curtains around his bed and harsh light streaming in.

“What the fuck,” he groaned.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Blaise said in that booming voice of his, making Draco wince. “Or afternoon, really. Lunch,” he said gravely, “has already happened.”

Draco sat up, felt some vomit rise in his throat and immediately let himself fall back onto his mountain of pillows. He closed his eyes, but not before seeing Blaise shake his head at him. “That was _quite_ a party last night, huh?”

“Why are you so, so…” Draco gestured vaguely in the direction of Blaise’s voice, “vivacious?”

“Oh, me? I left fairly early on, it wasn’t really my scene, you know.” It sounded like Blaise was smiling.

“Not your scene, my arse,” Draco grumbled. “You’ve had Pepper-Up and I want some too.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll get you some. The last of my stash!” he exclaimed dramatically. “Anything for you, my dear friend!”

Draco heard him saunter away from the bed. He didn’t bother replying; talking to Blaise was an exercise he refused to do while hungover. Merlin, his head was killing him. Draco did nothing but keep still until he heard Blaise return. He blindly held out his hand for the potion.

Blaise sighed deeply, but Draco felt the cool little bottle against the palm of his hand nonetheless and closed his fingers around it eagerly. Finally leaning up a little, he downed the potion at once. Draco’s headache disappeared like snow in the sun. He was left, however, with an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment and he wasn’t sure why, which made his heart-rate spike in slight panic immediately. Truthfully, Draco did a lot of embarrassing stuff on a daily basis. Many things were different in his extra year at Hogwarts, and one of them was the image he had of himself. He was many things, but cool and collected was not one of them. This worried him, because there was only one secret he kept so close that not even Blaise knew about it.

His mattress sagged on the left side next to his knee, where Blaise presumably had just sat down.

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you,” Draco said perfunctorily. When he opened his eyes, Blaise was frowning at him slightly.

“Draco, I haven’t known you to be this polite to me, _ever._ What happened?”

Draco did not respond immediately. At least Blaise didn’t seem to know about whatever he’d done, or it wasn’t as bad as his emotional memory made him feel. Draco looked at him, calculating. Blaise was the biggest gossip in Slytherin. If Draco’d done something truly embarrassing, Blaise would know and most importantly, would be making fun of him.

“I am just being as polite as I always am, thank you very much,” Draco snapped instead, without any real bite.

Blaise grinned happily and smacked him on the shoulder a little too hard. He sometimes didn’t seem to realize how strong he was. Draco’s stomach grumbled loudly before he could come up with a clever remark. He clearly wasn’t fully himself yet despite the Pepper-Up.

“You’d better go and get yourself some food,” Blaise said, with a twinkle in his eye, “and we’ll be seeing each other later. Adieu!”

_

After a quick shower and some fresh clothes, Draco started making his way up to the Great Hall. Blaise had gravely exaggerated as always, and lunch was very much still happening, though not for long.

“Hi, Malfoy.”

Draco stopped in his tracks. It took him a second to find the source of the sound. A fifth year Slytherin girl, whose name he didn’t know, was smiling at him brightly.

“…Hello,” he said after an uncomfortable second of silence. The girl merely continued on her way. He was sure now that his feeling of embarrassment was justified. He had done something very strange. The only problem, Draco mused as he walked up the stairs, was that he didn’t remember much from last night’s party at all.

When he reached the Entrance Hall, Draco spotted the one Gryffindor he was on speaking terms with. She seemed to be on her way out.

“Ginevra!” he called.

Ginny turned around at the sound of Draco calling her name. She was wearing her Quidditch gear, broom slung over her shoulder casually.

“What’s up, Malfoy?” she asked. Ginny had warmed up to him significantly ever since she and Blaise had befriended each other and she started hanging out in the Slytherin common room on occasion. Draco admired her for that, a little. Surely she was the only Gryffindor that had ever set foot in there.

“Did you enjoy the party last night?” Draco knew she would not waste the opportunity to make fun of him had he done something disconcerting. He’d really rather find out before entering the Great Hall.

Ginny grinned slyly, which made her look an awful lot like the twins. “Sure, for the part that I was there.”

Draco raised his eyebrows in question.

“Me and Blaise left quite early on,” she explained at Draco’s stricken look, “but I doubt you’d have noticed, half the school was still there at that point.”

“I’m glad to hear you’re associating with actual cool people nowadays,” Draco said as he started to back away.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Bye, Malfoy.”

So she didn’t know. He hadn’t known she and Blaise were _that_ close but most importantly, he was no closer to figuring out what had happened last night.

The Great Hall was mostly empty, he noted gratefully as he entered. The Gryffindor table in particular did not have anyone he knew seated there. Draco sat himself down next to Daphne Greengrass and took his time buttering himself some toast before he spoke. He needed to figure some stuff out, and fast.

“Good morning.” He aimed for a blandly polite sort of tone.

“Hello.” Daphne looked over at him with a tired smile. She had bags under her eyes and it didn’t look like she’d combed her hair this morning. Draco frowned at her slightly. Slytherins didn’t usually turn up at the Great Hall looking anything but pristine. Clearly not every change had been for the better. “That was quite the party last night, right?”

“Oh yes, very,” Draco lied. For all he knew, it had been completely dreadful.

“I can’t believe that many people turned up,” Daphne continued. “But since the goal was interhouse mingling, it definitely succeeded.”

Draco nodded eagerly, a couple of times more than necessary.

“But _you especially,_ ” Daphne continued happily, “did some great work.” Draco choked on his tea.

“Me?” he spluttered. “What did I do?”

Daphne didn’t seem to notice his minor breakdown, luckily. “Well, you know I love a good party, but even I had to leave at some point, leaving you with just the Gryffindors!”

“Excuse me,” Draco said promptly. He hurried back out of the Great Hall, toast forgotten.

-

His secret had, of course, to do with Potter. And with every passing minute it became more and more likely that he had indeed been involved in whatever had happened last night.

-

He decided to go to the courtyard. Surely, some fresh air would help clear his mind after learning of Daphne’s terrible news. Just the thought of him being left alone with the Gryffindors made him feel uneasy, especially because apparently Ginevra hadn’t even been there. He shuddered. The feeling of embarrassment was still gnawing at him, but nothing had jogged his memories so far.

Wait, that was it! Maybe, if he went back to the location of the party, he’d remember. Surely he would. He started hurrying through the castle once more. The party had been in the east wing of the sixth floor. Someone had convinced the suits of armour that usually guarded the place in the evening, to warn _them_ if teachers were to come looking. The big hall had been perfect for the party, with its high ceilings and enormous fireplace.

Draco felt observed by the suits of armour now, even though they were as still as if they hadn’t a drop of magic in them. They made no move to stop him. He looked around the room. There was no sign that anything out of the ordinary had happened here last night. It didn’t even smell like firewhisky.

“Hi, Draco,” someone said softly. 

Draco whipped around, to the source of the voice. All the way across the room, looking miniscule in front of the huge fireplace, sat Luna, cross-legged on the floor. 

“Hello, Luna,” Draco replied as he made his way over to her. “What brings you here today?”

She didn’t make any move to get up, making for a very awkward situation where she had to crane her neck to look up at Draco, who probably had to create at least three double chins to see her. He lowered himself to the floor with a sigh, perching lightly to not get his cloak overly dirty.

“I just came to relive the party, I haven’t had that much fun in a long time.” Luna smiled calmly at him. 

Draco had of course known that small-talk with Lovegood was not really an option, but he was still caught off guard at her honesty every time.

“It _was_ quite enjoyable, wasn’t it? I mean, _technically_ , I wouldn’t know that for sure, seeing as I don’t seem to, ah, quite recall everything that happened last night.”

“Oh.” Luna looked over at him knowingly. “I could tell you, if you want?”

“Please,” Draco sighed. Finally, someone that would solve the mystery for him! And Lovegood, at that! If there’s one person that wouldn’t make fun of him for whatever he did, it was her.

Of course, she started describing the start of the party in painstaking detail, but not the ones Draco was actually interested in. He kind of zoned out as he listened, occasionally humming when she left a space for him to do so. He didn’t tune back in until she described Daphne Greengrass leaving.

“And then it was just us and the Gryffindors, and we moved to their common room because it was silly to stay here when there were only so few of us.” She paused thoughtfully. “Maybe we can go there now, to be in the right mood for the rest of the story.”

“No thank you,” Draco said quickly. “Just for clarification, when you say there were only so few of us, exactly who were left?”

“Oh you know, just Neville, Dean and Seamus and Harry, Ron and Hermione. And us.” Luna smiled serenely. Draco almost choked on his own saliva. This was his worst case scenario, slowly coming true. He twisted to face Luna fully, making imploring eye-contact.

“Luna, did Potter and I… _talk_ to each other at any point?” Maybe not, Draco thought fervently. Maybe he and Luna spend the night together in a corner in the Gryffindor common room, both outsiders, and left quickly, without ever speaking to any of them.

“Oh yes, loads,” Luna said, unaware of the crisis she was causing Draco to experience. She did not elaborate.

It took every ounce of self-restraint he had ever possessed to not let himself fall backwards on the floor, to die. He felt the blood rush to his face, which he quickly covered with his hands. So it had happened. His biggest secret was most probably out. If so, it was his own damn doing. There was a reason he normally avoided Potter like the plague. To his horror, Luna started rubbing his arm in a manner that was no doubt intended as comforting.

“He was looking for you, he said, when I ran into him earlier.” 

Okay, so. Decidedly not comforting. Draco took his hands away from his face and promptly hugged his knees to his chest. Could he obliviate Potter, Luna and then himself?

Luna opened her mouth to say something else, a sad kind of look in her eye when Draco cut her off. “Do you hear that?”

Luna frowned. “No— ” 

“Footsteps!” Draco jumped up, adrenaline coursing through his veins. But there was really only one way out, and that’s where _someone_ was approaching. Draco did not want to take the risk. He turned to Luna. “Hide me.”

Luna bit her lower lip, like she was trying not to laugh. “I don’t think— ”

“Luna… Malfoy?” Potter asked.

Draco froze. Potter kept walking towards them.

“I really need to talk to Malfoy, Luna,” he said. “Could you leave us for a moment?”

Lovegood, the traitor, nodded. “Sure, Harry. See you later, Draco!”

Potter and Draco listened to the sound of her footsteps receding, until they were well and truly alone. Draco still had his back turned to Potter, who cleared his throat awkwardly. When Draco didn’t make a move, he walked around Draco to face him instead. Draco kept his gaze locked on Potter’s horrible trainers. He hadn’t even bothered to tie the laces.

“So, about last night,” Potter started. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Draco.” Potter sounded pained. “You don’t remember?”

Draco huffed. “You Gryffindors party like animals! I may not remember what I did last night, but I feel like whatever it was, it had something to do with _you_.”

Potter merely raised his eyebrows. He looked vaguely amused, to Draco’s chagrin. He was not being taken seriously.

“I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t go blabber about it to the rest of the school.”

“Oh, er, I think it might be a bit too late for that.”

Draco’s jaw dropped and he looked up sharply. Potter was an even bigger gossip than he’d thought. Potter held up his hands.

“I can’t help it, it’s just… Some people saw…”

Though he looked apologetic, there was still a small twinkle in his eye. Potter knew exactly what he was doing, by not quite telling Draco what had actually happened. Draco was feeling more mortified by the second. Of course Potter would take this opportunity to hold this over his head.

“Come off it, Potter. Just tell me what I did,” he snapped.

“It’s not so much _you_ as it was _us_ ,” Potter grinned. Draco could hardly believe his ears. He had done something together with Potter? He frowned and pursed his lips.

“We were in the Gryffindor common room, talking, when you said you had something to tell me,” Potter started. He didn’t look unkind, more like he was trying desperately to jog Draco’s memory because he couldn’t bear to break the news himself. “Only you wouldn’t say it in there, said we had to leave the common room.” It was almost working, Draco was so, so close to remembering.

“And then, the second the portrait closed behind us,” Potter trailed off.

“Oh Merlin,” Draco said. “I kissed you.”

“You kissed me,” he confirmed. 

Draco wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He was seriously considering blasting a hole for himself to fall through. He took hold of his wand, just in case. It wasn’t often that he was stunned into silence, but of course if anyone would manage it, it’d be Potter.

“So naturally I was wondering,” he said, “if you wanted to do that again sometime?”

Draco dropped his wand.

“Just think about it,” Potter grinned. He turned around and walked back to where he came from, leaving Draco alone in the east wing, flushed and contemplating if he should hurry after Potter or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudo's and comments are always much appreciated.
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://chxrlieweaslxy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
